Mephistos Kochkünste
by Himikko
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Mephisto geglaubt genug Erfahrung mit jüngeren Brüdern zu haben und es somit kein Problem sein würde sich um die Okumura Zwillinge zu kümmern. Stattdessen zieht sich Rin seinetwegen eine schwere Lebensmittelvergiftung zu und nun verlangt Satan auch noch Mephistos Anwesenheit. Sagen wir einfach: er hat die Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufgenommen. (Enthält Fluchen/Spoiler)


So mein zweiter One Shot, diesmal eher humorvoll (hoffe ich :D). Mir ist zugegebenermaßen erst nach dem schreiben eingefallen, dass die Szene mit Mephistos "Kochkünsten" vor Amaimons Einführung kommt, darum spielt die Szene nach dem Camping Trip. Die anderen wissen also von Rins Herkunft. Dieser One Shot enthält Spoiler!

Ich habe den Manga noch nicht gelesen und den Anime auch noch nicht so weit gesehen. Ich weiß allerdings wer Mephisto ist und dass Lucifer die Illuminati anführt. Für den Rest der Dämonenkönige musste ich kreativ werden, aber sie kommen eher am Rande vor.

So genug Geplapper, viel Spaß und eine Review ist immer nettt, damit ich weiß wie ich mich verbessern kann :)

"text" = Dialog, 'text' = Gedanken

...

Samael, Dämonenkönig von Zeit und Raum (in Assiah besser bekannt als Mephisto Pheles) hatte in den letzten Jahrtausenden eine Menge bewirkt, erlebt und überlebt. Er war unter verschiedensten Namen bekannt gewesen, hatte ganze Zivilisationen mit seinen Vorstellungen von "Unterhaltung" zum Einsturz gebracht und keine Möglichkeit versäumt dem Vatikan und der Heiligkreuz Ritterschaft Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten. Um genau zu sein, war es bereits Jahrhunderte her, seit er sich dem Orden der Exorzisten angeschlossen hatte und nicht nur die Position eines Ehrenritters erhielt, sondern obendrein noch Schulleiter der Heiligkreuz Akademie wurde.

Niemand ahnte seine wahre Identität. Es ahnte auch niemand, dass seine Loyalität Satan gehörte. Sicherlich, zu Beginn hatte es Zweifler gegeben, die nicht bereit gewesen waren ohne weiteres einen Dämonen in ihren Reihen aufzunehmen. Das war nur zu erwarten gewesen. Doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte Samael es geschafft so gut wie jeden Anflug des Zweifels zu zerstreuen. Der Vatikan und einige Exorzisten standen ihm teilweise nach wie vor kritisch gegenüber, aber sie glaubten fest daran seine vollkommene Unterstützung gegen Satan, seinen Söhnen und den Dämonenscharen zu haben.

Dies war nicht der Fall. Satan selbst hatte Samael angewiesen den Orden zu infiltrieren um einen Vorteil zu erringen. Entgegen der Vorstellung des Vatikans und seiner Anhänger, lag es nicht im Interesse des Dämonengottes Krieg mit den Exorzisten zu führen und Assiah zu erobern. Er wollte lediglich erreichen, dass endlich Frieden zwischen den Einwohner Gehennas und den Menschen herrschte. Jahrtausende zuvor war sein Volk aus Assiah vertrieben worden und nun sollten sie endlich wieder unbesorgt zwischen den Welten reisen können. Einige Spezies die neben den Dämonen in Gehenna lebten, waren ebenfalls aus Assiah vertrieben worden und das obwohl es für einige so gut wie lebensnotwenig war, dort zu verweilen. Wie auch die Dämonen, hatten sie sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, lediglich die Ignoranz der Menschen besiegelte ihr Schicksal. Auch gab es viele Dämonen, die Nachkommen in Assiah hatten, aber denen es nicht länger erlaubt war, sie zu besuchen oder auch nur zu sehen.

Samaels Aufgabe war es, gefangene und gejagte Dämonen zu unterstützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass jene die Geschäfte in Assiah zu regeln hatten, nicht zu sehr von den Exorzisten unter Druck gesetzt wurden. Dies traf sowohl auf seine Brüder, als auch die übrigen Bewohner der Dämonenwelt zu. Auch sollte er versuchen, dem Orden die wahren Motive Satans zu vermitteln und Exorzisten zu finden, die bereit waren ihn zu unterstützen.

Sollte sich ein Krieg nicht vermeiden lassen, hatte er den Auftrag den Orden von innen heraus zu vernichten. Sicherlich nicht die eleganteste Lösung, aber effektiv.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte sich Samael zwar an diese Anweisungen gehalten, aber er konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen seinen Vater hin und wieder zu nerven. Als er erfuhr, dass Yuri Egin Zwillinge in sich trug und niemand anderes als Satan selbst der Vater war, versuchte er die Exorzisten auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen. Leider dauerte es nicht lange bis sie davon erfuhren und Samael musste Yuri zur Flucht verhelfen. Schlußendlich wurde er gemeinsam mit Shiro Fujimoto ausgesandt um die Kinder zu töten. Das stand natürlich außer Frage. Samael plante, seine Halbgeschwister nach Gehenna zu bringen, aber tatsächlich war es Shiro, der einen neuen Plan ins Rollen brachte. Er wollte sich selbst um die Kinder kümmern und da Samael nun mal Samael war, schlug er zugleich eine Wette vor und freute sich über diese Gelegenheit seinen Vater zu ärgern.

15 Jahre waren vergangen, Yukio war Exorzist, Shiro tot und Samael hatte Rin aufgesucht. Erneut: Offiziell um ihn zu töten, inoffiziell wollte er ihn nach Gehenna bringen. Unerwarteterweise verlangte Rin jedoch Exorzist zu werden und Samael willigte ein, seine Pläne änderten sich wieder. Er schlug stattdessen dem Lord der Dämonen vor, Rin in Assiah zu trainieren und ihn später Stück für Stück der Wahrheit nahe zu bringen. Satan war einverstanden. Rin war für ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Pläne wichtig, sondern auch weil er Familie war. Yukio war ebenfalls von Bedeutung, auch wenn er im Plan keine Rolle spielte. Ja sogar der Teufel selbst hatte solche Bindungen.

Samael wurde also zum Vormund der Zwillinge. Er hatte sich bereits um sechs jüngere Brüder gekümmert, also dürften zwei weitere ja kein Problem darstellen richtig? Tja, da hatte der Dämon falsch gelegen.

Im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Brüdern konnte Rin kochen und hatte unerlaubt die Wohnheimsküche benutzt, was Ukobach verärgert und einen Streik seinerseits ausgelöst hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Samael damit absolut nicht gerechnet. Seine Brüder ließ Satan nicht mal mehr in die Nähe einer Küche seit...einigen Zwischenfällen. Auch Samael sorgte stets dafür, dass keiner seiner Geschwister je in einer Küche landete, besonders nachdem Iblis es geschafft hatte, eine Mikrowelle in Samaels Büro in die Luft zu jagen, als er zu Besuch in Assiah war. Dreimal.

Ohne Alternative war der König von Raum und Zeit gezwungen sich vor den Herd zu stellen. Er selbst hielt sich für einen hervorragenden Koch, weswegen er nicht verstand warum seine Brüder und sein Vater jedes Mal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt waren, wenn er ankündigte heute zu Kochen.

Wie sich jedoch herausstellte hatte er leider nicht bedacht, dass Halbdämonen eventuell gewisse Lebensmittel nicht vertragen (Es lag eindeutig an den Lebensmitteln, nicht an seinen Kochkünsten!) und Rin musste nun den Preis mit Bettlägerigkeit bezahlen. Die Ärzte hatten eine schwere Lebensmittelvergiftung festgestellt, welche ihn für Wochen, wenn nicht Monate ans Bett fesseln würden. Gerade als der Dämonenkönig glaubte, es könne nicht schlimmer werden, wurde ihm erneut bewiesen, dass solche Gedanken erst recht alles verschlimmerten. Sein Vater wollte ihn sehen. Sofort. Das konnte nicht gut sein.

Samael lief unruhig in seinem Büro umher. Es konnte nicht wegen Rins...Zustand sein, richtig? Er hatte Satan noch nichts davon erzählt, Lucifer war mit den Illuminati beschäftigt und Amaimon und Astaroth schmollten in Gehenna, weil sie von Exorzisten bzw. einem unerfahreneren Halbdämonen besiegt wurden waren, was für Dämonenkönige mehr als peinlich war.

'Nein er kann es nicht wissen, unmöglich.' , dachte Samael. 'Niemand kann es ihm gesagt haben und seine Verbindung zu Rin ist nach wie vor geschwächt, Flammen hin oder her...er kann es nicht gespürt haben!'

Aber stimmte das wirklich? Frustriert ließ sich der Schulleiter in seinen Bürosessel fallen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Dass er nervös war kam selten vor, aber er fürchtete einen Wutausbruch Satans, was niemals etwas erstrebenswertes war. Er tendierte nämlich dazu seine Flammen im ganzen Raum herumzuwerfen, manchmal ohne es zu bemerken. Ein Rumpeln riss den Dämonen aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute auf den Boden vor seinem Schreibtisch wo sich langsam eine schwarze, teerartige Flüssigkeit bildete. Das Gehennator.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute hatte es sich vollkommen geöffnet. Samael stand auf, stellte noch einmal sicher, dass seine Bürotür verschlossen war und durchschritt das Tor.

...

In Gehenna angekommen, betrat Samael sofort den Palast seines Vaters und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal. Warum das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern?

Schließlich stand er im Thronsaal, welcher sich nicht verändert hatte. Derselbe Obsidianboden, dieselben dunklen Wände, die gleichen Fenster im Gotik Stil und die schwarz-dunkelblauen Steinsäulen. Das Ganze wurde von einigen blauen Flammen seines Vaters beleuchtet, welche hier den ganzen Tag in Feuerschalen brannten. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich ein schwarzes Podest und darauf, auf einem Obsidianthron saß der Herrscher Gehennas.

Seine blauen Augen mit den leicht geschlitzten roten Pupillen (Samael stellte erneut eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Rins Augen fest) musterten den Dämon als er niederkniete.

"Du wolltest mich sehen Vater?", fragte Samael und gab sich größte Mühe ruhig zu sprechen.

Satan nickte und erlaubte ihm mit einer Handbewegung sich zu erheben. Samael tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er versuchte das Gesicht seines Vater zu lesen, jedoch war es ihm wie so oft unmöglich.

"Ich nehme an du weißt, warum ich dich hergerufen habe?"

Seine Stimme erschien ruhig, aber sein Sohn kannte ihn genug um den leichten Ärger herauszuhören.

Samael schluckte. 'Oh oh. Da ist schon dieser Blick. Er weiß Beschied. Jetzt ganz ruhig, noch wirft er nichts nach dir. Augen zu und durch.'

Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass sein Vater keine gute Laune hatte, denn für gewöhnlich befanden sich seine Brüder ebenfalls im Thronsaal wenn er Gehenna besuchte. Wenn sie fehlten konnte das viel über die momentane Gefühlslage des Dämonengottes aussagen.

Der König der Zeit holte tief Luft und versuchte sich ruhig zu rechtfertigen und die Situation zu entschärfen. Es misslang ihm kläglich.

"Ich weiß nicht was man dir erzählt hat, aber ehrlich das Ganze war ein Unfall! Es war auch irgendwo Rins eigene Schuld! Ukobach hat seinetwegen einen Streik begonnen! Was sollte ich denn tun?! Ich war nun mal die einzige verfügbare Person, die kochen konnte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen Essen aus Gehenna schlecht für Rin sein könnte, weil er nicht daran gewöhnt ist! Und es hätte auch schlimmer sein können, eine Lebensmittelvergiftung ist gar nichts für einen Dämonen. In ein paar Wochen ist er sicher wieder auf den Beinen!", der Dämonenkönig beendete seinen Redeschwall mit einem kurzem nervösen Lachen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Satan ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Verwirrtheit und Verständnislosigkeit ansah.

Hoppla. Hatte er sich gerade ein Eigentor geschossen? Die Antwort: ja.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Satan verarbeitet hatte was Samael soeben in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hervorgestoßen hatte. Und er sah nicht erfreut aus.

"Was...hast...du...GERADE GESAGT?!", stieß Satan hervor, offenbar bemüht die Fassung zu behalten was jedoch nicht funktionierte. Seine Flammen waren bereits hervorgeschossen und nahmen rasch an Intensität zu.

'Und da sind sie auch schon.', dachte Samael mit Galgenhumor. "Nun ja, witzige Geschichte...", begann er nervös.

...

Kurz darauf später jagte Satan seinen zweitältesten Sohn durch den Thronsaal und versuchte ihn mit seinen Flammen zu erwischen.

"Hey ganz ruhig, es war wirklich nur ein Unf-", rief Samael während er versuchte den blauen Flammengeschossen auszuweichen, jedoch wurde er von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

"DEIN 'UNFALL' HAT MEINE PLÄNE RUINIERT! KOMM JETZT ALSO VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HER DAMIT ICH DEINEN ARSCH ANZÜNDEN KANN!"

Dieser Aufforderung kam der flüchtende Dämon natürlich nicht nach. Auch bemerkte keiner der beiden, dass die restlichen Dämonenkönige gut zwei Minuten nach Beginn der Jagd nach und nach in den Saal gekommen waren und stumm und verwirrt das Geschehen beobachten.

Lucifer war nun ebenfalls im Raum und beobachtete die Szenerie bevor er sich seufzend an seine ebenso planlosen jüngeren Brüder wandte . Dabei fuhr er sich irritiert durch seine blonden Haare.

"Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Er erhielt nur kollektives Schulterzucken als Antwort. Eigentlich hatte Satan ihren Bruder zu sich gerufen, weil er in letzter Zeit seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte und sich stattdessen seiner "Unterhaltung" zugewandt hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später murmelte Azazel, er hätte gehört wie Satan irgendwas von `vergiften' gebrüllt hätte. Auch war der Name ihres jüngsten Bruders gefallen.

"Wahrscheinlich hat großer Bruder versucht, Rin sein 'Gekochtes ' vorzusetzen. Genau deswegen habe ich immer meine Lutscher dabei.", meldete sich Amaimon zu Wort, welcher bis jetzt stumm an einem der besagten Lutscher herum geknabbert hatte.

Alle Dämonenkönige erschauderten gleichzeitig. Samaels Essen war wirklich kein Spaß. Jedes Mal wenn sie das Pech hatten, nicht rechtzeitig zu fliehen, bekamen sie eine Portion der undefinierbaren Masse. Eines Tage hatte Astaroth jedoch den rettenden Einfall gehabt. Anstatt das Essen irgendeinem armen Dämonen unterzujubeln (oder Satan bewahre, es selbst zu essen), kippten sie es einfach in die nächstbesten Pflanzentöpfe. Bis heute hatten die Diener noch nicht herausgefunden, was für das plötzliche Absterben der Pflanzen im Speisesaal verantwortlich war. Egyn schwor jedoch auf seinen Schwanz, dass er gesehen hatte wie Satan es ihnen einmal gleichgetan hatte. Nicht dass dieser es jemals zugegegeben hätte.

Ein lauter Aufschrei riss die Brüder aus ihren Gedanken. Satan hatte Samael erneut knapp verfehlt, jedoch war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ihn das Glück verlassen würde.

"Ich schätze mal, ich setze auf Vater.", meinte Iblis unverblümt. Seine orange roten Augen waren leicht verengt, als hätte er über die möglichen Ausgänge nachgedacht und wäre nun zu einem Schluss gekommen.

"Jepp, Samael ist erledigt.", stimmte Beelzebub seinem jüngeren Bruder nickend zu.

"Sollten wir vielleicht versuchen ihm zu helfen?", fragte Egyn zaghaft. Er spielte mit einer Strähne seiner hüftlangen blauen Haare, etwas was er immer tat wenn er nervös war.

Während die anderen für einen Moment tatsächlich aussahen als würden sie den Vorschlag in Erwägung ziehen, schnaubte Astaroth.

"Vergiss es! Ich hatte schon genug Stress nachdem ich Rin gezwungen habe seine Flammen zu zeigen und dann auch noch mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen bin! Lieber brennt Samaels Arsch als meiner!"

Azazel runzelte die Stirn, seine silbrig weißen Augen sahen den jüngsten Dämonenkönig streng an. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du doch versucht ihm ein glühendes Eisen ins Gesicht zu pressen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass er nach dieser Aktion freiwillig mit dir kommt?"

"Ja ja, ich handle zu vorschnell, bin zu ungeduldig und bla bla bla. Spar's dir einfach, ich hab meine Strafe und Standpauke schon bekommen!", knurrte Astaroth entnervt.

"Was glaubt ihr, wie lange dauert es noch bis Vater ihn endgültig erwischt?", fragte Amaimon plötzlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dem Streit keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber viel wichtiger ist: wer glaubt ihr bekommt Samaels Gebiet falls Vater ihn grillen sollte?"

...

Natürlich wird unser Lieblingsclown nicht gegrillt ;) Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
